


Magic and Mayhem

by randoanon00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unicorns, Unrealistic Sex, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vomiting, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoanon00/pseuds/randoanon00
Summary: Noel Sinclair has had a long running rivalry with Alfreda Hester Neeltje Magdalena Hildegard since they were children. Problem is, Alfreda is way out of her league.Or... is she?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Magic and Mayhem

Noel sat on her floor with scraps, herbs and books spread around her. She was doing the last few clumsy stitches on a rough looking voodoo doll. Tying the last knot, she grabbed the ceremonial knife and cut the thread. That’s not what the knife was for, but whatever. It probably wouldn’t make a difference, anyway.

She flipped through a couple books, and jumped up, walking over to a row of shelves lined with boxes and vials and such. She grabbed a square wooden bottle. It had an “X” on it with a circle on top and a leather necklace strap wrapped around the neck, attached to which were 3 small amethyst shards for protection against the contents. Traditionally, only one amethyst was used, but Noel had bad luck in the past, which was unfortunate when working with cursed water.

Sitting back on the floor she glanced back at the Tome of Physical Craft and Enchanted Items. Flipping the page, she looked at the diagram. She picked up the goat-hair brush and dipped it gently into the water, then picked up the doll. She hesitated. Physical or mental, which did she want for the doll? Oh well, physical would do for now. She brushed the water generously onto the root chakra.

This was it. She set the doll down in the chalk circle, and made a few more quick strokes with the chalk. She held her breath and made one more deliberate line.

Nothing happened. No power went out of her, the doll didn’t glow or shake. Nothing.

She groaned. What happened this time? Did she neutralize the water with too much amethyst? Or did she not have enough hair? Or… oh, for fucks sake. Damn it all.

She stood up and tossed the useless doll on her bed. That had been a waste of time. 

Noel left her room and headed down and out of the building where she lived. She lived in another one once she left the nursery, but this one was for adults and she had only lived there a couple years. It was like a small little castle, containing twelve dorm rooms. There were a few other dorms like this one in Orval Alard, although varying in shape and size. 

Usually once a child reached a stage where they could perform magic well enough to earn money and move out and buy or build their own house, they did so. However, Noel was barely making ends meet, and had to do so with physical labor since she was seemingly magically untalented. A few others in the city were in a similar situation to her, but for the most part the people who lived in the adult dorms were being frugal and saving up for travels or fancy tomes to call their own. A couple that she knew of would send their money back to their struggling families, hoping to one day lift them out of poverty.

Noel used to wonder if she came from scarcity or wealth, if she had been sent away in hopes of a better life for her and genuine love, or if she was sent away out of embarrassment, an influential family embarrassed to have a freak baby with a grotesque horn jutting out of it’s forehead. She used to wonder what her family name was. She used to wonder what her parent’s faces looked like. She used to wonder.

Over and over she watched as visitors would stream in, coming to visit their children, their cousins, their aunts and uncles and siblings and friends and so forth. 

But noone came for her, not once in nineteen years. There was a time that she was hurt by it, then angry, but she had long since settled on bitterness.

All in all, at least at the end of the day, she had herself and only herself to worry about. 

She pulled the pouch out of her pocket and opened it. She had a few more coins, and she’d make it through the week, but she'd need to pick up a job in the next couple days. 

She headed in the direction that she could hit up a food stand. She had gotten so distracted by this morning’s actions that she hadn’t eaten and her grumbling stomach was protesting. She wondered what kind of food she’d eat.

  * :•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•



Noel walked back toward the dorm, notes in hand. She had gotten a dish of chimera-style rice, cheap but filling, and not bad to the taste buds. Then she had moved on to the library, taking notes to study and practice. Perhaps the day wouldn’t be a total loss.

She was walking down the busy cobblestone street, lost in her notes, when she felt someone hit her on the ass. She whipped around, ready to throw a punch, but noone was directly behind her. She looked around some more, seeing if the culprit had run and hidden. Noone looked suspicious, though. 

She turned around and started back on her way, but then something touched her ass again, a slow caress. She yelped and accidentally crumpled her notes. Turning around again, she again saw nobody suspicious. 

The next caress moved up from her stomach and then someone was fondling her left breast. Except… she couldn’t see anyone. No person, no arm, no hand. She swung her arm around in front of her, but it was empty air. If it wasn’t an invisibility spell, then what was going on?

People were starting to take notice of Noel, flailing around and visibly bewildered. She felt heat travel into her cheeks. She didn’t like drawing attention to herself. Holding her head down, she moved toward the dorm once more. She didn’t even make it a few yards, however, before the mystery ghost kissed her and an appendage pressed gently against her groin.

_ What the absolute fuck was going on? _

Before she could react, there was a rubbing sensation. Not forceful, but effective. She found herself unable to move as a giant… hand, maybe, wrapped around her torso. There was something running circles around her left breast and the rubbing continued, and the sensations started to build. 

People were still watching her, taking in her odd behavior.  _ "Look away, for the love of the gods…" _ she thought, begging internally.  _ "Please, just look away." _

She was holding her composure pretty well until the rubbing stopped and she felt a probing at the entrance of her vagina. She could feel sweat running down her face. 

_ "No, no, not here, not in front of everyone." _

With no warning, the appendage thrust into Noel, and she let out an embarrassing screech as she dropped onto her knees, shaking. It had impaled her completely, deeply, much further in than she had ever been able to put her fingers or a toy. It was as though there were no barriers or skin to stop it. She could feel it in her stomach. She felt nausea flash through her and as the appendage wiggled slightly, she vomited up everything she had eaten. 

The appendage stopped wiggling and was still for a minute before backing up a bit. It was out of Noel's stomach, but she could still feel an incredibly huge pressure in her vagina. It started moving out and then back in, still deep, but never reaching her stomach again. Out and in, over and over.

Noel could feel the sensations building again. The rubbing outside began again, and she inadvertently let out a mewl. 

She could hear some laughter from behind her, coming closer.  _ Shit. _

She saw feet step in front of her, and then the man knelt down. Earl. Fucking Earl. 

Everyone hated Earl. Even Noel, who saved most of her animosity for her childhood rival Alfreda, had a special little place in her heart designated for Earl hatred. He had picked on her when they were teenagers and since she had little magical ability to use in her favor, she had just punched him in the face. He had not forgotten, and definitely not forgiven. 

"What's wrong Noel? You hurting for some attention? I could give it to you." He laughed along with his friends. He put his hand on her head and pushed her backwards. The pumping stopped immediately and the hand around her torso released. 

Noel jumped at the opportunity. She kicked upward, foot smashing under Earl's chin. 

"Fuck!" He shouted angrily. 

Noel stood up and brushed herself off. "Stick it up your ass, Earl. I don't need your fucking attention. I'd rather lick my puke off the ground." She turned and, at long last, made it to the dorm. Unfortunately, she could feel the touching begin again. She just had to make it up the stairs. Her dorm was on the second floor. 

She was halfway up the first flight of stairs when her vagina was filled again. She let out a moan and continued up. The walk across the first floor to the other stairs went incredibly slow, but she made it. 

The moment her foot hit the first step of the second flight, the rubbing on the outside started again. Every step was like agony, as her body reacted almost immediately to the touch this time, primed from the incident in the street.

She could feel the wetness soaking into her underpants and the pulsing inside, growing more intense with the pumping inside and the steady rubbing on her clit. Her whole body was hot and her legs were weak. 

She stepped onto the second floor, almost dizzy at this point. She was panting and, despite her best effort, a string of moans and whines were being dragged out of her. 

She looked down to her door. She was so close. She was also  _ so close _ .

She headed toward her dorm, slowly, afraid any intense movement would send her over the edge. Almost, almost.

"Noel, hey. I knocked on your door earlier and you weren't in."

Oh no,  _ not now _ . It was Somsak, her neighbor. He was very friendly, too much so at times. He had only earned two names, but he probably could have earned more if he focused on his studies instead of random information and trivia. And, at the moment, Noel had no time for either. 

She kept walking to her door, but a hand settled on her shoulder.

"Noel, are you ok? You don't look so good." He turned her around and put his hand on her forehead and cheeks. "Should I grab a doctor?"

Noel could feel her body, so close. The noises were getting louder. She tried to pull back from Somsak, but he reached around her back.

"Shit, Noel, are you dizzy? I should definitely get the doctor. "

_ Oh shit, not now, not in front of him! _

The sensation went blank for a split second before she felt herself plummeting over the waterfall. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs gave way. The noise that came out of her was high and loud, insanely so.

She could feel the pumping continue as she rode out the hot pulsing inside of her, consuming her in pleasure. 

Then it was over. The pulsing subsided and the appendage left her body. She breathed heavily and looked back at Somsak, who was still holding her up. She could tell that he had finally realized what she was "afflicted" with, his eyes wide and his cheeks glowing.

"S-sorry…" she managed to say weakly.

"Ah. No-no problem."

The two of them sat there for what seemed like an eternity, Noel breathing and still shaky and him not wanting to drop her. 

"Uh… do… do you need help to your room?" He asked quietly. 

She nodded. "Thanks…"


End file.
